It is extremely important nowadays to increase the reliability and efficiency and lower the costs of high-performance electronic modules and robust sensor systems. The current envelope materials (epoxy compounds, silicone materials) are limited to a temperature range below 200° C. The opening-up of the temperature range of up to 300° C. or 350° C. for envelope materials can extend the operating range of modern high-performance semiconductors SiC) beyond. 200° C. without having to dispense with the added function of an envelope material (e.g. protection from environmental effects, improved thermal properties).
DE102013112267A1 discloses a semiconductor module having an envelope material composed of different types of cement that covers a semiconductor unit. This envelope material includes a moisture-resistant protective layer which is applied in a separate manufacturing step after the cement material has set.